


Morning Cuddles

by AuthorBliki



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 12:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18282644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorBliki/pseuds/AuthorBliki
Summary: eGOBANG TIME Y'ALL-haven't done egobang in a while so i might as wELL yeehaw gamers lets get it





	Morning Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> eGOBANG TIME Y'ALL-  
> haven't done egobang in a while so i might as wELL yeehaw gamers lets get it

“Dan. Dan your hair is suffocating me.” The younger man says as he tries his best to move his face away from the jewfro that's smothering him. Him and Dan were in a relationship, well, more like a platonic one. Sure they cuddled and hugged but that was all platonic. Dan loved to cuddle Arin, with his big arms and his soft body. Dan sometimes realized why Suzy and Arin hug a lot. Arin was like a soft teddy bear. 

“Oh im sorry big cat.” Sometimes Dan forgets to put up his hair so when Arin and him spoon Arin always gets a mouthful of his hair. Dan sits up and turns around to face Arin, laying back down. Dan looks into Arins dark brown eyes as Arin does the same. Arin smiles.

“Danny you're staring again.” Danny. Dan has always been called that but when Arin said it in this tired low voice it made his heart skip a beat. God, he loved Arin, he loved Ashley though as well. Ashley doesn’t mind them doing this as long as it's only platonic. Dan giggled as he kissed Arins forehead softly and snuggled into Arins chest. “To be honest, i wish this were me and Helena.”

Dan bursts out into high pitched laughter as he pulls away to look up at Arin. “C'mon man! Total mood kill.”

“Well it's true! I do wanna put my face in her boobs but you’re putting your’s in between mine.”

This made Dan laugh harder than before, Arin kisses his forehead lightly.

“Ok ok Arin, let’s actually sleep this time, i'm tired.” Dan whines as he puts his face into the younger man's chest once more. Arin stroked Dans fluffy and curly hair as Dan seems to be asleep already.

“Night Daniel.” He says as he snuggles into Dan as well, slowly letting sleep affect him to as his eyes droop low and finally shut.

**Author's Note:**

> soft hours? here right now  
> also  
> sorry my first work is short! i'm kinda testing the waters to see how y'all like it


End file.
